Sonrisa
by DaniMT
Summary: Una de las cosas que más adoraba de él era su sonrisa. Reflejaba su personalidad dulce, infantil y alegre... y le preocupaba pensar que no podía volver a verla. ¿Será capa de ayudarlo a recordar? ¿O no la verá jamás?


¡Hola! ¿Cómo están? Espero que bien

Como verán, es el primer fic que publico de Yu Gi Oh GX… y la verdad aunque he leído un par de fics, aun tengo mis dudas con los nombres ._. no se si debería ponerlos en japones o en ingles o que rayos XD así que los pondré en ingles, para los que aun no sepan, aquí va:

-Judai Yuki = Jaiden Yuki

-Asuka Tenjouin = Alexis Rhodes

-Manjoume Jun = Chazz Princeton

-Marufuji Sho = Syrus Trusdale

Misawa Daichi = Bastion Misawa

-Tirano Kenzan = Tyranno Hassleberry

-Saotome Rei = Blair Flannigan

Inspiración: capitulos 161 y 162

* * *

Sabía muy bien que era tarde, sabía muy bien que probablemente si la veían se llevaría un buen castigo.

Pero nada de eso importaba ahora… ¿verdad?

Esa noche era muy bella, las pocas estrellas que iluminaban el cielo eran preciosas y brillantes.

Decidió esperar hasta que él llegara, y con el tiempo que pasaba, se perdió en sus recuerdos, que la había llevado hasta ahí. O más bien: quien.

Desde que perdió su sonrisa, ella también perdió la suya. No era como si sonriera siempre, pero el cambio que dio se le notaba mucho; sus amigas comenzaban a preocuparse por ella, pero nadie sabía cómo se sentía en realidad.

En un intento de distraerse, comenzó a realizar unas investigaciones escolares, y término viendo fotos de su primer año. Eran demasiadas, en todas y en cada una de ellas salía con sus amigos: Chazz, Syrus, Bastion, Jaiden… tantos bellos recuerdos. Y pensar que ahora estaba a punto de graduarse.

Mientras veía su álbum de recuerdos, se detuvo en una foto en particular: eran Syrus, Chazz y Jaiden, este último siempre con su rostro lleno de felicidad, y con una sonrisa tan singular…

No pudo evitar sonreír un poco también, pero no de felicidad. ¿Hace cuanto tiempo no veía su sonrisa? Probablemente esa fotografía era de las que más recordaría.

Cuando Blair y ella se tomaron fotos con Jaiden, Alexis intento ocultar la rabia que sentía al ver la poca cooperación que tenía el chico del dormitorio rojo. Incluso llego a pensar que su sonrisa había desaparecido... y él también.

Además, la decisión de quedarse o irse también ocupaba sus pensamientos, esa decisión daría un giro a su vida, y cuando se trataba de algo tan importante, trataba de pensar en lo mejor. Claro eso se escuchaba fácil para alguien que no estuviera en su situación.

Por más que intentaba disfrutar la fiesta, no paraba de pensar si de verdad Jaiden no asistiría, eso en verdad la desmotivaba. No era lo mismo sin él, ni si quiera los duelos. Cuando apareció e iban a combatir juntos, de repente sintió ánimos de nuevo, pero al ver su mirada llena de seriedad, carente de emoción alguna, supo que definitivamente eso no estaba bien. Intento ser paciente y comprensiva, pero la manera en que Jaiden jugaba estaba mal por dos cosas: no trabajaba en equipo con ella, era como su él estuviera jugando solo y quería acabar el juego rápido.

La ira que sentía crecía cada vez más y más hasta convertirse en tristeza. Antes de empezar su último duelo juntos, tuvo la confianza suficiente de comentarle lo que le preocupaba. Al ver que Jaiden no cambiaria, finalmente la rabia que había estado guardando se exteriorizo y por eso cambio de equipo sin pensar. No dudaba que Hassleberry estuviera asustado por su actitud, pero era algo que no podía controlar. Y se puso peor cuando Blair si logro que Jaiden trabajara con ella en equipo, algo que ella no había logrado en toda la santa noche esa niña lo hizo en menos de un minuto, y no solo eso: su personalidad y si sonrisa también.

Y de repente… ahí estaba de nuevo: el Jaiden que conoció, que siempre tuvo su atención "¡Tengamos un duelo divertido" y le sonrió. Eso fue más que suficiente para lograr calmarla y confundirla. Las palabras que uso siempre las llevaría en su corazón.

"Usaste ese combo hace 3 años. ¡Cómo olvidarlo! Ese combo fue el que me dio la primera impresión de ti. En ese tiempo, yo siempre me divertía en los duelos. Como tú dijiste, no sabía que había olvidado esa emoción. Desde ahí, han pasado muchas cosas. La vida no siempre fue divertida y hubo momentos muy difíciles atreves del tiempo y paso por medio del duelo. Y ahora estoy muy agradecido por más cosas que antes. Por supuesto, estoy agradecido de haberte conocido, Alexis".

Sus miradas chocaron, y en ese momento, sintió paz e incluso felicidad. Si, ese era el Jaiden que conocía.

Al terminar el duelo, ambos se tomaron de la mano con emoción mientras todos aplaudían. Alexis pensó que la retiraría de inmediato, pero se sorprendió de que Jaiden no quisiera soltarla, no fue hasta que ambos se miraron y de inmediato se soltaron. Agradeció que Jaiden volteara a saludar a sus amigos para que no viera su pequeño sonrojo.

Escucho algunos pasos que la hicieron reaccionar, y vio a Jaiden acercándose a ella. Estaba en shock ¿Qué le diría ahora? Cuando escucho su nombre, tuvo la fuerza suficiente para hablar.

-Jaiden, gracias por lo de hoy

-Ehh ¿Qué? Yo no hice nada

Le sonrió

-Para ser sincera, gracias a ti aclare todas mis dudas

-¿Preocupaciones?

No… no debía contarle, no iba a contarle, no ahora… Sabía que estaba mirándola para que le contara que le pasaba, pero se rehusaba a hacerlo. Miro hacia el mar, y le respondió lo más despreocupada que pude

-No es nada, ya se terminaron

Noto que Jaiden también dirigió su mirada hacia donde estaba viendo ella.

Tal vez…

-Jaiden, yo…

Estaba segura de que ahora tenía su atención.

Tal vez…

-Yo… siempre…

Tal vez…

-¿Uh?

Se sonrojo y tomo un poco de aire para no verse tan nerviosa y le dijo:

-¡Estuve agradecida de haberte conocido! Seremos buenos rivales por siempre

No pudo hacer más que extenderle su mano. Estaba triste y decepcionada por no ser capaz de decir algo mejor, pero no quería arruinar ese momento y oculto sus sentimientos lo mejor que pudo.

-Seguro

Se acerco a ella y tomo su mano.

Grabo cada segundo de ese momento en su mente y en su corazón. Era de las últimas veces que vería esos hermosos ojos chocolate durante un buen tiempo, y probablemente el último momento que estarían juntos, solos.

La soltó, y se despidió.

-Te veo luego

Después de que pasara a su lado, dejo de fingir y la tristeza dibujo su rostro.

-¡Ah, es cierto! Había algo que tenía que decirte

Se dio media vuelta e intento ocultar su sorpresa lo mejor que pudo. Su mente estaba en blanco ¿Qué podría ser?

-¡Gotcha! – le guiño el ojo e hizo ese gesto con su mano tan característico de él – ¡Gracias por ese divertido duelo, Alexis

Al ver su sonrisa tan alegre, solo de él, por un momento vio a ese niño que llamo su atención hace 3 años. Esa alegría que tenia, esa sonrisa tan bonita la conmovió y la dejo sin palabras.

Le sonrió con ternura, con la misma que reflejaba él, Jaiden le dio la espalda, volteo a despedirse de ella y se fue corriendo a su dormitorio.

No pudo hacer más que corresponder su despedida mientras le sonreía.

Por un momento, creyó que ya no volvería a verlo sonreír, que el Jaiden que conoció había desaparecido para siempre.

Su sonrisa, en verdad era bella, le motivaba el día, le alegraba la vida. Nunca olvidaría esa sonrisa… esa que hizo un cambio enorme en ella.

Sabía que sentía, y le dolía.

Seco las lagrimas que amenazaban con salir de sus ojos y vio con la mirada borroso a Jaiden correr como niño a su dormitorio. Sonrió para sí misma y se dijo que era mejor así.

Puede que Jaiden sonriera en muchas fotos, pero algo en su interior le decía que aquella sonrisa que le dedico esa noche era la mejor de todas.

Con eso en mente, y teniendo en cuenta el gran futuro que le esperaba, saco las fuerzas suficientes para darse media vuelta a irse.

Era hora de seguir adelante.

* * *

Ya había visto estos capítulos, pero cuando estaba viendo algunos videos en youtube me encontré con este hermoso momento y dije: tengo que hacer un fic de ellos. Ya. Y aquí me tienen, sin acabar mis guías y sin bañarme pero valió la pena :') Además ando medio sentimental, esos capitulos casi me hicieron llorar

Es muy bonito sentir amor por alguien ¿saben? Incluso la más pequeña cosa de él/ella nos encanta, y en caso de Alexis fue la sonrisa de Jaiden. Pero eso no debe detenerlos de sus metas, ni ahora, ni nunca. Espero que hayan comprendido el mensaje y logren aplicarlo en su vida. Una vez cometí el error de que eso me afectara más de lo que debía, y desperdicie mucho tiempo, ojala no les pase lo mismo…

Muchas gracias por leer

¡Déjenme saber lo que piensan con un bonito review! Por favor no me dejen en "visto" ;-; Cualquier comentario es bienvenido

¿Qué les parecería si hiciera algo así pero desde el punto de vista de Jaiden?

Nos leemos luego :)


End file.
